Por un plato de comida y una estúpida camiseta
by Zarite
Summary: One-shot/Drable. 8059/ Un viaje a España, Madrid, falta de alimentos y un estúpido japones adicto al sushi no era una buena convinación.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen. _

**P**or un plato de comida y una estúpida camiseta.

* * *

Maldita sea, pensó con hastío Yamamoto, forzando a ser cortes en esos momentos de suma importancia.

Inclino la cabeza y la golpeo ligeramente con la ventanilla del coche. Estaba en una misión de suma importancia viajando en un coche, véase, taxi, uno común y corriente, persiguiendo al asesino.

¿Quién en su sano juicio utilizaría un taxi para atrapar a un asesino?

¡Nadie!

Sólo que su coche fue jodidamente destruido por una bomba segundos antes de aceptar la misión encomendada por el décimo y la mano negra que se encargo de destrozar su preciado coche color azul oscuro fue un italiano ofendido.

Takeshi en ese pequeño y corto momento se quedo mudo y con la boca abierta por el asombro.

Tartamudeo y enrojeció, no supo si de ligero enfado o por su orgullo ligeramente echo trozos.

¿Que paso?

Nada, en su defensa Takeshi pensó que nada, pero no era del todo cierto. Hayato decía todo lo contrario cuando el décimo echo un ojo al maltratado y poco utilizable coche.

Días atrás Yamamoto y Hayato estaban en una misión en España, Madrid. Buscando al intermediario de una nueva mafia que se componía en Madrid.

Habían cogido un autobús de color rojo, de vez en cuando Hayato apuntaba con el dedo alguna que otra cafetería diciendo que era ahí donde hacían _x_ alimento de forma deliciosa. Sin embargo Takeshi arrojo la paz por la borda cuando pregunto de forma tonta.

_¿Dónde hay sushi?_

Gokudera sintió un tic nervioso en la comisura de sus labios y enrojecido de ira, hizo parar el autobús en pleno movimiento, se bajo de el con furia y con una nada educada mueca hizo una seña con su dedo, y desapareció entre el gentío.

Pasaron casi cinco horas cuando Yamamoto encontró el hotel y la habitación donde tenían que pasar dos días, sin embargo lo que vio lo dejo en estado de _shock_.

El italiano estaba con una toalla en la parte de las caderas, envolviendo ligeramente su delicada y pálida piel, en su oreja tenia el teléfono, pidiendo alimentos.

Solo uno.

"Sí." gruño el italiano en el teléfono. "Sé la hora que es, pero tengo hambre y deseo eso." mascullo con el ceño fruncido. Segundos después Hayato tiro el teléfono en el suelo. "¡No pienso volver a vuestro estúpido hotel!" gritó.

Yamamoto curvo los labios y río.

"¿Comemos sushi? Vi un restauran cuando volvía a..."

No fue gran idea decirlo con una sonrisa, pensó el japones. Gokudera giro el rostro en un movimiento rudo, frunciendo el ceño mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo enrojecía de furia.

"¡Tu maldita culpa idiota!" replicó mordaz el italiano. Yamamoto retrocedió un palmo hacia atrás. "tu y el maldito sushi, cuando uno podría comer otra comida...malditos japoneses..." murmuro entre dientes.

Lo que no sabia Yamamoto era qué, una vez que el italiano bajo del autobús busco rápidamente el hotel, pero hubo un pequeño inconveniente, Gokudera por sí solo ya era insufrible a veces con su humor, y no aguantaría que mientras buscaba el hotel otros, véase, extranjeros pidieran ayuda para encontrar _x_ lugar.

Hayato ayudo a regañadientes, perdió un valioso tiempo, el cual era para el almuerzo, una vez llego al hotel entró y pidió la llave, luego de eso busco algo para llevarse a la boca, al no encontrarlo decidió ducharse y luego bajar para poder comer algo, o mejor pensó, pedir algo por el teléfono.

Sin embargo cuando acabo de ducharse y cogió el teléfono para pedir el almuerzo escuchó una replica de; 'Ya paso la hora del almuerzo, señor.'

Replicó la voz, nada amable, cuando estaba tan furioso como para cargarse el hotel entero escucho una risilla, una molesta, la cual era del japones.

Perdió el sentido del razonamiento con aquella molesta risa.

No faltaba decir que después de todo eso, Gokudera decidió por mano propia ignorar a Yamamoto, el poco tiempo que tenían lo paso pasando olímpicamente del japones.

Ahora, mientras Yamamoto fruncía el ceño mirando por sus ojos el camino, el cual era conducido por el conductor comprobó qué, tal vez debió llegar pronto al hotel y felicitar a Gokudera por su relación de un año juntos.

Aunque, ¿Quien podría culparlo por olvidar esa fecha el mismo día que el Décimo Vongola dio la misión?

No era su culpa...menos aún la de su coche.

* * *

Takeshi sonrió con cierto orgullo mientras se desanudaba un poco la corbata negra de su cuello, alzando los ojos hacia el italiano pensó que lo hacia bien.

Aunque...Era mirada de psicópata que tenía Gokduera en los ojos no era planeado, lo asustó.

"¿Quién coño crees que soy?" preguntó arrastrando las palabras Gokudera, con tinte furioso y casi asesino.

Takeshi sonrió nervioso. "Pensé que tal vez te quedaría bien, lo compre en Madrid..." balbuceo.

Gokudera alzó las cejas y curvo los ojos con malicia, alzando los brazos mostró la camiseta donde había un toro negro, con el logo rojo más la bandera española, además de qué...

La camiseta era pequeña y en tirantes.

Clara muestra de que estaba pensado para las femeninas.

* * *

En el despacho de la oficina del décimo, Tsunayoshi estaba mirando los papeles, y alzó los ojos de los papeles cuando escucho un grito y una explosión.

Frunciendo el ceño con turbación miro el calendario y sonrió tímidamente.

"Ah. Hace cuatro días era el aniversario de Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun..." murmuró.


End file.
